Question: Ben just found beautiful yarn for 5 percent off at his favorite yarn store. He can make 1 scarf from $\frac{2}{3}$ of a ball of yarn. If Ben buys 8 balls of yarn, how many scarves can he make?
We can divide the balls of yarn (8) by the yarn needed per scarf ( $\frac{2}{3}$ of a ball) to find out how many scarves Ben can make. $ \dfrac{{8 \text{ balls of yarn}}} {{\dfrac{2}{3} \text{ ball per scarf}}} = {\text{ number of scarves}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal. The reciprocal of ${\dfrac{2}{3} \text{ ball per scarf}}$ is ${\dfrac{3}{2} \text{ scarves per ball}}$ $ {8\text{ balls of yarn}} \times {\dfrac{3}{2} \text{ scarves per ball}} = {\text{ number of scarves}} $ ${\dfrac{24}{2}\text{ scarves}} = 12\text{ scarves}$ Ben can make 12 scarves.